marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Back to Stay (Earth-1992)
Phoenix Recovered A bright red haired woman flew through the crystal clear sky. Her power was immeasurable. You could see the psionic and cosmic power radiate from her entire body. She is the alpha and omega. She adorns herself in white garments with a golden sash. This woman is no other than Jean Grey, the White Phoenix of the Crown. She heads to a giant group of towers emanating brilliant, bright light. She lands on the highest point. A year and a half has passed since the Phoenix, along with Jean, last went to the White Hot Room. Jean has been spending this time by helping repair the Phoenix by finding and assimilating the many Phoenix Force fragments. This brought the Phoenix's mental stability into check, and the Phoenix thanked Jean for all her hard work. Jean landed to find many other Phoenix hosts standing in a large circle. "Welcome your majesty," said many of the hosts wearing similar green and golden garbing. "Hello my brothers and sisters," responded Jean to the many people standing before her. Jean walked into the center of the circle and raised her hands up into the air. The power emanating from her body increased. The rest of the hosts were experiencing the same thing. A giant fiery aura burst out from Jean and rose up into the sky. The other hosts then followed her example. They all looked up into the sky to see their powers combine into a giant crimson and golden fire bird. The sheer awe that overcame them couldn't be described. Their combine power was Phoenix. "Thank you Jean for all you have done for me and the balance of reality itself. I can't repay you enough for what you have done," said the Phoenix. "It was my honor to restore you," replied Jean. "There may be one thing I could do for you Jean. I'll allow you to finally return to your family for good. All the years of service has more than earned you this simple reward," said the Phoenix. "Thank you," said Jean as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek, while trying to keep her composure. "I'll also grant you any other wish that you may desire," said the Phoenix. Jean was taken back by this. She didn't know what to decide on, but it didn't take her long to realize what she really wanted. "The one person that means the world to me. I would like him back," said Jean. "That will be easy," replied the Phoenix. "Wait! Before you do, I want you to give him the choice to decide. Restore his mind to before he was possessed by Apocalypse, before I lost the man I loved... Then give him the choice to be how he was or the way he is now," said Jean. "It shall be done," replied Phoenix. The Phoenix Force then stretched out its wings to reveal a bright light. Jean then closed her eyes. Jean's Returning "Can I open my eyes? Am I ready?" thought Jean to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. She opened them to find an expansive lawn filled with ornate fountain, lively gardens, and "Home," thought Jean to herself. Jean arrived in the night at the Xavier Institute. She levitated herself up into the air to find it looking more beautiful then she ever remembered. She then flew and landed at the front door of the mansion where she was greeted by Professor X who had recognized her presence. "Hello Xavier," said Jean with a sigh of relief. "Jean... This is you, right?" asked Charles. "Yes it's me," replied Jean. "We've missed you here," said Xavier as he reached up to grab Jean's hand. Jean then embraced Xavier. "Please... If you'll have me... I want to come home," said Jean. "There will always be a place for you here with the X-Men," said Xavier. "My family," replied Jean. Jean then let him go, and the two walked through the giant glass doors. Jean told Charles that she completed her task of helping restore the Phoenix Force and that she was glad able to stay with the X-Men, her family, once again. They walked past two winding staircases and then began walking down a long hallway full of expensive paintings, antique furniture, old statues, and much more. "Thank you again. I don't know how I could ever fully thank you," said Jean as she gave Charles a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to get some rest. I have been very busy for awhile," said Jean. "Of course. See you in the morning Jean, and have pleasant dreams," replied Xavier. Jean then went to her room to have a good nights rest. That same night, the Phoenix visited Cyclops in his dreams. Scott was dreaming about walking across the Xavier grounds. It was a bright and sunny day. The sky then went dark, and a gust of wind began to pick up. A bright light then radiated from a great flame that suddenly combusted in the sky. It then took the form of a giant fire bird. "Hello Scott Summers," said the Phoenix. "What is this? Jean..." thought Scott. "I am not the one called Jean Grey. It is I, the Phoenix," replied Phoenix. "Why are you here?" asked Scott. "To return you to the way you once were. To turn the clock back. I'm restoring your mind and personality to once was," answered the Phoenix. "What do you mean?" asked Scott. "You will see all in due time. All of your memories and emotions you have experienced will remain. You will have a week to decide if you want to be the way you once were, or the way you are now. It will be totally your decision. I will be back to see you in your dreams again in one weeks time. Goodbye until then," said the Phoenix as light started to emanate from her body. Cyclops then was blinded and then opened his eyes to find himself awake the next morning. Cyclops's Decision Scott awoke to find a soft, rhythmic breathing upon his bare chest. He then looked down to find long, soft, golden hair on his shoulder. He found his love, Emma Frost by his side, still calmly asleep. He noticed that his love for her still remained, but there was something else calling for his heart. He got up out of bed and got ready for his day ahead of him. He grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom that he shared with Emma. He took a warm shower and then shaved. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked over to his dresser to grab some clothes to wear for the day. During this time, he thought about his dream the night before. "Did that really happen? It felt so real? Becoming my old self again? I'm not sure if I understand. Was it real... or was I just dreaming," thought Scott to himself. He pondered if he felt different, and started to think that he did feel different, but was going to brave on through the day. When he reached the kitchen door he saw the back of a woman cooking. It took him a second to realize who she was, and then she turned around. As the red hair flew through the air as she turned around, he found she was Jean, a woman who he hasn't seen in what seemed to have been eons. His heart started to race as she said, "Hello Scott. Please sit down. I would like to talk to you over breakfast." She then explained how she helped fix the Phoenix Force, and that she was back to stay. "After all this time, Xavier said that I could finally come back home," said Jean. "That's good..." said Scott. He began to look into her bright green eyes. They completely ensnared him. His heart began to race. Jean didn't mention her favor though because she wanted his heart to decide what he wanted to be. Scott during this talk felt a love for her that he hadn't felt in a long time. He just felt like holding her in his arms once again, but stopped himself. Scott realized that his heart also belonged to Emma. Despite that, he reached over the table and grabbed Jean's hands, and said, "I'm glad you're finally back," said Scott. Emma then walked in quickly and head to the counter. She had first only noticed Cyclops. She said, "Hi honey. How are you? I didn't see you in bed this morning...", and then stopped when she turned around to see Jean sitting across the table from Scott holding his hands. A look of terror came across her face. Cyclops then quickly pulled his hands back, and then walked up to Emma. "Emma we need to talk. Please," said Scott, and he took her to the Study. He then told her about Jean's current situation. Emma then said, "It's okay. I'm happy she has found her way back to the X-Men," sighed Emma half-heartedly. She then looked up to Scott and moved her head towards his. She then kissed Cyclops. "I'll see you soon honey," said Emma as she walked out of the Study. Scott then stood on the middle of the rug surrounded by many volumes of books. "Something just didn't... feel the same... not right..." thought Scott. Scott had realized he didn't give out as much passion as he usually did. Scott then thought about his decision throughout the week, and thought about his lives. One with Jean and the other with Emma. Throughout the rest of the week, people thought he seemed very distracted, which he was. On the last night before his decision, he walked up to Jean's room and went inside and closed the door behind him to find Jean lying in her bed in her nightgown reading a book. She looked up when he closed the door. "Is everything alright Scott? Is there something you wanted?" asked Jean. Jean knew this was the night before his decision, and she was in deep anticipation to find out what he has chosen. Jean got up and walked towards him when he just stood there and stared. "Is everything okay?" asked Jean. Once she was near him, he opened his arms and embraced her. Scott then kissed her and realized he had a passion for Jean that he didn't have with Emma. He then proclaimed his love for her. "I love you Jean. A part of me always has. I don't know what happened. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," said Scott. "Oh Scott. I love you too," replied Jean. She then kissed him again and the couple spent the night together. That night in his dreams, the Phoenix returned as she said she would. "What is your decision Scott Summers?" asked the Phoenix. Cyclops responded, "I want to remain the way I was before being possessed by Apocalypse. I now realize that my heart belongs with Jean. The way my heart was before altered." "As you wish," said the Phoenix as she vanished in a giant blaze. Emma's Departure The next morning Cyclops awoke to find a new rhythm of breathing and long, bright red hair. Jean was in his arms, and it felt right, until the door suddenly burst open with a loud bang against the wall. Standing in the door way was no other than Emma with a stare of disbelief and a look of disgust. She had awoken to sense Scott was not remaining faithful to her. She saw Jean next to Cyclops. "How... how could you! Why? What about us! What about what we share!" yelled Emma. "Emma, please clam down. I can explain..." said Scott. "Explain what! That you slept with that whore!" yelled Emma. "Please calm down," pleaded Scott as he sat up in the bed with Jean at his side with a sincere look of guilt for the pain she had then inflicted on Emma. "Save it Scott! I thought that you loved me. I love you... But clearly I was mistaken. I hope you have a good life together," said Emma as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes were red. Her heart was racing. She was in total disbelief. "Goodbye Scott, my love," said Emma as she then turned around and walked out the door, while slamming the door behind her. There was nothing that Scott was able to say to calm her down, and to remain at the Xavier Institute. There was nothing that he could have been able to say. Emma's heart was broken in half, and she felt there was no way she would be able to remain with the X-Men. In an hour after finding Scott with Jean, Emma closed her suitcases and stopped to look at her room. She truly was going to miss her life at the Institute, but there was no life left for her there anymore. She then rolled her bags down to the front hall. She said goodbye to Hank, Kitty, Logan, and Peter. Her fellow astonishing X-Men. Friends that she would cherish for the rest of her life. A long, black limousine then slowly pulled up in front of the mansion. Emma then grabbed her bags and walked down the large marble steps to the car. A chauffeur then came out through the driver's seat door to grab her bags. He then opened the trunk, and packed her luggage. With tears rolling down her eyes after holding her composure for the other X-Men, she looked back at the window of her room that she had shared with Scott, her true love. Scott was standing in the window using his hand to pull back the curtains. "Goodbye... forever Scott," thought Emma to herself as she turned her head away when the limousine began to pull away from the mansion. After Emma's departure, he turned around to find an envelope on a bed side table. He picked it up to see it was addressed to "The man I have and will always love". He then opened it up to find Emma had written him a letter. "Dear Scott, I don't want my last words to you to be my true last words. I want you to know that I still love you, and I am hurt. But from my love, I have decided that I want you to be happy. Your happiness is the most important thing to me. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with the X-Men, but it doesn't feel right to me. I need to move on, and I don't want you to follow me. I need time to get through this on my own. Again, I hope you'll find the happiness that you have always sought for. Until the day we shall meet again, good bye. Love, Emma". Scott then put down the letter and sat down for a minute to contemplate. He then got up and walked towards the Danger Room for the day's training session. Scott felt that he had lost something that day, but he did find the happiness he had always sought for, happiness within his new life with Jean, the true love of his life. A New Beginning-Scott/Jean Scott and Jean renewed their vows, and then went on a honeymoon together. A month afterwards, the couple were pleasantly surprised to find out Jean was pregnant. They couldn't wait for the coming of their first natural child together, not a genetic son(Cable), a genetic creation son from another universe(X-Man), or a daughter from another universe(Rachel). Category: Earth-1992